kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Maestro Forte
Maestro Forte is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" as an Acolyte for the Dominion XIII and the first Big Bad of the Chateau du Damne campaign. He is the castle's former music conductor and a secret cult worshipper to the Great Evil. When the Enchantress put the spell on the Beast, Forte was turned into a pipe organ as per the curse's requirements and he found himself unable to leave his Music Room. In this form, he found himself more useful to his master as a composer, as his latent magical abilities in creating living sound had allowed him to gain control over the Beast's mind and slowly edge him more into banality and despair. Reveling in the newfound power he had gained, Forte was willing to do everything in his power to stay in that form, even make a deal with the Sith Lord Darth Maul to ensure the Beast stayed under their control for future developments and that the Princess of Heart Belle never realized her destiny as wielder of the Jupiter Crystal. Many years later, Forte's crushed and mangled framework would be recovered by Mok Swagger, who would commission the cursed composer's reconstruction in order to recruit him into the Nightbreed as a member of the upcoming Armageddon Key Band. Story From before The Journey to A Year of Misery Several years in between the fall of the Republic and the rise of the new generation of Keybearers, Forte served under Prince Adam as the castle's head composer and orchestra leader, having been with the court since the time of Adam's grandfather. On the night of the curse cast by Enchantress Kirce on Christmas Eve, after Adam ended up getting, to his displeasure, a storybook from Lumière as a present, he requested that Forte try to play a song for something that he hoped would be better than the gift. However, Forte, in an attempt to play "Deck the Halls" on the organ, did a terrible rendition on it, which caused the prince to snap, and ultimately resulted in him refusing to let Kirce into the castle, which resulted in the curse. Though the other palace servants wished to be human again, Forte preferred his organ form, in which the Beast considered him much more valuable as an adviser and confidant and found his depressing arrangements of notable classical music (including that of Beethoven) somehow made him feel better. Forte could use music to move nearby objects, but could not move himself, as his form was far too large and was also bolted to the wall. Forte spent much of his time composing a grand version of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 that he claimed would "bring the house down". Years later, when Belle entered the castle to try and bargain for her father's life in exchange for her freedom, Forte sensed her arrival and immediately began to suspect that she would be the one to break the spell and revert everything, including the status quo, back to the way it was before, which meant he would no longer hold influence over the Beast and lose his status. Desperate to not lose his position, Forte made a deal with the evil faerie Maleficent to have Belle captured if she ever tried to escape the castle for whatever disagreements she would have with Adam, thereby making him responsible for the wolf ambush led Gesen and, much to his surprise, the decision for Belle to accompany the other Mahou Shoujou on the mission to save the worlds and keep one another safe from Maleficent's clutches. Though this turn of events was unexpected, Forte saw this as an opportunity not to go unwanted, and so manipulated the Beast to stay within the castle and forget about Belle, but his stubborn refusal to not let her out of his sight led him to follow after her despite Forte's warnings, keeping watch on her from afar as a member of Tuxedo Mask's band of vigilantes. Angered at how things were turning out, Forte decided to launch an all-out assault upon Le Chateau du Damne's world keyhole, believing that if either Belle nor Adam didn't play by his rules, then neither would he, granting an invitation for the Darkhearts to swarm upon the castle and kill everyone inside. Thankfully for the inhabitants of the palace and the nearby village, the Traverse Town Resistance managed to evacuate everyone to safety within two separate lifeboats, leaving Forte behind to fall with the rest of his world into the Realm of Darkness. He was later revived with the kingdom after TOWIAA was freed from the Dark Door to restore the worlds back to normal, but the damage to his plans had already been dented. Forte again felt nothing but despair over having lost another opportunity to keep the now amnesiac Belle and Adam apart from one another. But thankfully for him, when one door closed, another window opens. During the Dominion XIII's rise to power, Zurg sent forth his lieutenants across the worlds to scout out beings with exceptionally strong hearts in the hopes of recruiting them to his order as new members of the Dominion, while enslaving their souls as mindless fodder for the Moon of Lost Souls' creation. One of Zurg's minions, Darth Maul, was sent on that type of mission to Le Chateau du Damne, where, after witnessing a display of Prince Adam's beastly strength, he met up with Forte by stumbling into the organ chamber, who told him everything about the Beast's connections to the enchanted Rose and Belle, and that both were crucial to the curse being broken. A plan thus formed between the two schemers, with the intent of allowing for Forte to join the Dominion as a consultant, and their combined effort to slowly demoralize the Beast into losing all hope of breaking the curse so as to follow them into the Dark Side. It would have gone off without a hitch...had Belle not recovered her memories of the past year as Sailor Jupiter at the same time as an old friend had reawakened... An Empire of Dreams (His role in BaTB: Enchanted Christmas, combined with the plot of the first visit to Beast's Castle) The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:Mok's Armageddon Key Band Category:The Nightbreed Category:Musicians Category:Magic Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Illusionists Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization